Home is where the heart is
by Ree2104
Summary: Temperance goes with Sully to the Carribean but finds that there is no place like home. Song Fic using various Michael Buble Songs. Give it a chance, songs are used more as a "back drop". The story has substance.
1. Home

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Bones or the songs used.

**We're partners… I'll never leave you…. **

Thinking about those words, hearing the voice of the man who said them, it seemed so long ago. In actual fact, it was, a whole year had nearly passed… nothing. No phone call to say hi, no case to give them a reason. He promised to never leave her and he never did but SHE left him.

Temperance Brennan lay awake on her bed. Looking out the window, feeling the ocean breeze float through and brush against her body. The soft heat of the early morning sun on her skin accompanied the slight breeze, she could see the clear blue of the water, hear the crashing of the waves and the slow even breathes of the man lying beside her. How could she not be happy? Everything about this situation, the exotic location – the Caribbean to be exact, the wonderful knowledge that a lazy, unhindered day lay ahead, no work to interfere, all that topped off by the fact that the man asleep beside her, loved her. Sighing softly she gently flipped her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, silently, slowly, not wanting to wake Sully. To be honest, she needed time alone, time to think over the past few months, time to quiet the raging emotions that had gripped her as soon as she woke. These emotions were not new to her, they had started slowly but surely growing in the pit of her stomach ever since the boat left the wharf and she watched Booth standing there, shoulders slumped, waving goodbye. She picked up her Ipod – a parting gift from Angela, and made her way out of the hut onto the sandy shore. Turning it on she stretches her body onto the sand and closes her eyes as a familiar song starts to play.

**"Another summer day  
has come and gone away **

**In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm…"**

The melody floats through the air and her mind wonders back to a day just over 10 months ago...

**Flash back 10 months and 1 week earlier**

"Want me to bring you up to date?" Angela asks, turning to face her best friend as she hears her walk in.

"No." Brennan replies, sitting down with a distraught look on her face. "I want you to tell me what to do."

"About what?" Angela asks immediately worried because of the look on her friends face.

"Sully wants me to run off with him." She replies staring at the floor, then lifting her eyes pleadingly at Angela

"Go." Angela says without a moment's hesitation

"For a year." She replies, wondering whether her best friend realized how big this step was.

"Go." Angela repeats, her eyes showing nothing but confidence.

"He wants to run a charter boat around the Caribbean." She says and once again drops her gaze to the floor

"Go." Angela repeats, her eyes still set on her best friend

"He says I should take a sabbatical." She said still not looking up

"Go. What is the downside? He's a great guy. This is a great idea." Angela stated, willing her friend to see how great this opportunity would be.

Brennan finally looks up and meets her friends gaze "I'll miss you guys."

Angela replies with a wave of her hand "Oh, we'll meet you in Barbados. Look. You have been working every day since I met you." Then as her smile widens into an ear to ear grin, she adds "It's time to let another part of yourself out into the sun. With a bare chested man and a tropical breeze."

Her mind then filters to later that day…

She's standing at the graveyard with booth waiting as machines dig up the casket. They've been silent a long time.

"Sully bought that boat." Her voice breaks the silence between them

"Yeah? Ha. Next thing you know he'll be shipwrecked on some island talking to a volleyball." Booth chuckles as he puts his hands in his pocket.

She ignores his comment and goes on. "He's leaving for the Caribbean."

Booth looks at her now, his face showing his concern "Really" she nods "Look, I'm – I'm sorry, Bones. I – I know that the two of you were kinda hittin' it off"

"He wants me to go with him." She looks at him wanting to see his reaction

He looks shocked and manages to stammer a response "Oh. Oh...yeah..."

She continues to study his face "He – he says I should take a year off, a sabbatical. He says it'll be fun."

"Yeah, it would be." Booth replies, recovering from his shocked expression moments earlier

"But you just said he'd be shipwrecked with a volleyball" she replies, not able to read his expression.

"Well, he's got you. He doesn't need the volleyball." Booth looks back down at the grave

"You think I should go?" she asks, giving him a pleading look.

Booth lifts his eyes and stares straight into hers. He stays silent a moment then reluctantly answers her.

"Yeah." He says, his face showing his reluctance.

He pauses once more, and turns his attention back to the digging machines "Yeah. Yeah. I mean, you know it's, uh, one year out of your life, huh? I mean a persons gotta - live wide. And this is kinda narrow." He gestures toward the grave and their conversation ends as they hear the excavator hit the casket with a crunch.

**End Flash back**

**"May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know…"**

She knew the words of this song so well. She listened to it endlessly everyday since she left. It seemed to take the words straight from her heart – she couldn't understand why, but she wanted to go home. When she thought about this logically, it confused her. She didn't have a home to go back to; she had an apartment, with few personal belongings – that did not constitute as a home. She didn't have family, well she did, but they were criminals who abandoned her. "There's more than one kind of family" The words hit her. She did have a family – Angela, Hodgins, Zach and… and Booth. But they all agreed that she should go, she had seen them all a few months ago anyway. With the exception of Booth, they had all met her in Barbados, just as Angela said they would. She questioned them about Booth - apparently he was fine, the same old Booth. The FBI couldn't spare him, he was really busy these days, and he was finally getting to see more of Parker. She was happy for him, but a part of her didn't believe the answers they gave her, maybe it was the way they said it, it seemed…rehearsed? In the end she figured it was simply because she missed him, which was logical enough, he was her partner and friend after all.

**"And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
my words were cold and flat  
and you deserve more than that"**

Her mind wanders back to the hut that she has called "home" for the past month. Her thoughts take her to her dresser and the little bundle of paper buried within her clothing. Her eyes clamp tightly shut as she remembers the words that grace the first line of each page, Dear Booth...

She sighs, foolishly thinking that it would somehow relieve the heaviness of her heart or numb the pang of disappointment she felt rising in her abdomen. She couldn't help but wonder if the reason he hadn't written to her, is the same reason she had kept those letters.

**"Another aeroplane  
another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
but I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home"**

**"Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home"**

In a few days they'd be off again. Another charter run to a neighbouring island, another beautiful place that will be home until the next run is scheduled. She really was lucky; there aren't too many people who could tick off all these beautiful places from their list of places to visit. She was living a life others only dreamt of. Logically, her mind would tell her life couldn't get much better, but her heart, obviously not literally, screams for the life she had left behind, when she was solving cases with Booth, catching the bad guys, doing their part to make the world a safer place. She couldn't understand this.

**"And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me"**

She was living somebody else's life. This wasn't who she was, but then again, she was no longer that detached forensic anthropologist, void of emotions either. Thanks to Booth, she was now a relatively normal human. She really didn't know who she was exactly, but she did know that she felt most natural with Booth. Even with Sully, the man she was suppose to love, she felt like she was putting up a façade, trying to be what he wanted. She had left the one man that accepted her for who she was - nothing more and nothing less. Everything was the way it should be, and she just left. Of course he wouldn't write, or want to see her, she broke his trust. She left him.

**"Another winter day has come  
and gone away  
in even Paris and Rome  
and I wanna go home  
Let me go home"**

**"And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know"**

It would be nearing winter in DC. Out here, in the Caribbean, winter was as hot as summer, just wet. She actually missed the cold, and it was nearing Christmas, a holiday she never acknowledged as important, but it was Booths favorite holiday. She wasn't going to be there to celebrate with him. She was lonely, even with the thousands of people they had made friends with over the months; she couldn't shrug off the loneliness she felt in her heart.

**"Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home"**

With this thought, Temperance Brennan finally makes a decision. She turns off her Ipod as she sits up and looks out at the wide ocean. She's had enough, she needs to go home. With that she sets off back to the hut. She spots Sully sitting on the front steps, she takes a deep breathe steeling her self for the conversation to come.

"Hey Beautiful, where did you get off to?" Sully says grinning

"No where really, I just went for a walk." She replies sitting next to him

"Have you had breakfast?" He asks standing to walk back inside

"I'm not really hungry" She turns around and catches his arm before he walks away "Sully? Could we talk for a second?"

"Sure" he responds, his face turning serious as he rejoins her on the steps.

"I want… I need to go home. I miss my friends, my work, I… I just can't do this anymore" She blurts out, mentally hitting herself for being so tactless.

"Temperance, we're only here for another two months!" He starts to raise his voice but catches himself and forces himself to stay calm "Why the change of mind all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry Sully, I'm just… this wasn't my dream, it was yours, and I…. I've lost who I am. Please understand, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't keep living a life that isn't mine" She now has tears in her eyes, she was breaking his heart, she knew it, but she couldn't keep living this lie.

"Ok, do what you have to do Tempe, but where does that leave us? I'm not sure I want to go back just yet." He grabs her hands and kneels in front of her "I love you, I don't want this to be the end"

She looks away, pulls her hands out of his grasp and stands. "I know you do but I don't know how I feel, Sully, I'm really confused. I mean I should love you, I thought I did, but..." she trails off, not knowing how to finish.

Sully stands, he's angry now. "It's Booth isn't it? After all these months and you still have feelings for him? You lied to me Temperance; you said there was nothing between the two of you! I'm such an idiot, why did I believe you? It was so obvious!"

"Sully, I haven't talked to Booth in 10 months! 10 months! I never lied to you, nothing has ever happened between us. I just… I don't think I can give you what you want. And that's not fair, to either of us!" She replies hotly, but at the same time wondering why she decided to defend her "platonic" relationship with Booth knowing full well she felt more than that.

"Good bye Temperance" he says it softly, with the hurt evident in his tone. He walks away and leaves her standing on the steps.

She sits down once again, her head in her hands, a million thoughts running through her mind. She didn't want to just leave Sully this way, but she couldn't fight the need to go home any longer. She walks back into the hut and opens her laptop. I wonder if there is any chance of getting a flight today.

Within an hour she has booked a flight and started packing. She picks up the phone and dials a familiar number.

"Angela Montenegro speaking"

"Hi Ange, it's me." She begins

"Sweetie! How are you? How's Sully?"

"I'm coming home" she says ignoring her best friend's questions.

She hears her friend squeal before replying "Finally! When? Is Sully coming with you?"

"No it's just me, I'll be home tonight. I've emailed you the details; I'd better hurry if I'm going to get to the main land in time for my flight"

"Ok sweetie, I'm so happy you're coming home, see you in a few hours" Angela said before promptly hanging up the Phone.

As soon as the phone is down, she picks it up again and dials.

"Booth"

"Hey, it's me" she says hurriedly

"Angela! Hey! Whats up?" He sounds bored

"She's coming home… Tonight!" She squeals.


	2. You don't know me

**A/N:** Ok Guys, It's been a long time. I apologise, but for everyone who reviewed, first of all thank you! But I also think I warned you that I'm not very good at fast updates. Again, my apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its a little angsty, but I think it'll still satisfy. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of its characters. I also do not own the song; it is by Michael Buble – titled: You don't know me.

Seeley Booth stood in the airport lounge, watching the planes take off and land on the tarmac below. He had come here early, wanting to compose himself and get used to the fact that the woman he had been thinking of non stop for months on end, would finally be home.

It was a cold night, winter was around the corner, and the weather was beginning to show hints of the harsh season. Booth unfocused his eyes and took a look at his reflection in the glass. Physically nothing much had changed, but he knew that inwardly, he wasn't the same man that had stood at the wharf all those months back, waving as he watched his partner, and as he had soon come to admit - the woman he loved, sail away with another man. Once again focusing his eyes onto the planes below, a song began to play over the speakers.

"_**You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
Well you don't know me"  
**_

He allows his mind to drift back to the day he first met the great Dr. Temperance Brennan. He would never admit it, but when she first shook his hand and said hello, his heart had started beating at an elevated rate. Well, it's only natural, physically she wasn't too bad, he had reasoned. But within minutes of his first conversation with her, his heart beat was elevated because of a different reason; she irritated the living daylights out of him. By the end of that first encounter he thought she was proud, cold, detached and well, socially inept to say the least and she thought he was arrogant, cocky and much too flirtatious for her taste.

"_**No, you don't know the one  
who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me"**_

But as the months went by, they had begun to respect each other, as professionally, they quickly became a great team. And as more months went by, and difficult cases arose, they had even come to like each other, a friendship had begun and trust was built. And after a year and a half as partners it became evident to everyone around them that they had become best friends, that they knew each other better than anyone else. He had broken down her walls and taught her about life. She hadn't judged his past and instead became a source of strength as he battled to repay the debts he felt he owed. Through these times, his heart continued to beat faster whenever they touched, and after a while, he admitted, though only to himself, that yes, she was physically attractive but it was more than physical attraction, he had developed feelings for her. He would never tell her, the line he drew when Cam had almost died was there to stay, he wouldn't risk her life.

"_**I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too"  
**_

He almost laughed out loud at the way the words seemed to mock him. Even in his thoughts he wasn't being honest. No, it wasn't because of the line, that line was erased a long time ago. But it was easier to use that as an excuse than face up to the fact that he was a coward. He was afraid that he would push her away, and in not acting, he in fact pushed her to another man, letting his chance to be with her, pass by.

"_**You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh, you'll never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me"**_

His mind then drifts to the day she left. He had gone to the wharf to stop her. He stood leaning on a tree, hidden from her view. He watched as she walked, hand in hand, with Sully, laughing, and excitedly chatting away. She had never looked happier, it was then that he realised, the only thing that mattered was her happiness. He would gladly sacrifice his own happiness for the knowledge that she was happy, if it was with another man than so be it. He couldn't offer her the world, like Sully was. He didn't even know whether what he felt at that time was love, maybe it was jealousy he felt. The only thing left for him to do was say good-bye, and so he walked towards the wharf and called out to her. Upon seeing him she smiled and met him halfway.

"I didn't think you'd come" She grinned as she stepped forward to give him a hug

"I'd never let you leave without saying good bye, Bones" He smiled back as they parted

She grabbed both his hands "I'll miss you so much, Booth" she had tears in her eyes, and she looked up at him almost pleadingly.

"I'll miss you too Bones. But hey, it's only a year, and we'll keep in touch right?" He assured her, faking a charm smile

"Of course, and you'll meet us in Barbados in the summer?" she questioned

"We'll see Bones, we'll see." He replied, looking up as Sully called out, informing them it was time to go.

"Bye, Bones" He whispered

"Bye, Booth" she whispered back as she gave him one last hug and turned back towards the waiting boat.

He stood rooted to the spot; shoulders slumped, waving good-bye until the boat was just a speck on the horizon.

"_**I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too"  
**_

He could have stopped her that day, if he had asked he knew she would have stayed. He felt foolish; looking back, he knew that he loved her even back then but he had doubted his feelings because he was afraid she didn't feel the same.

He was angry for months after she left. More at himself for his lack of courage than at her for leaving. He stopped working with the Jeffersonian and immersed himself in his work, almost living at his office. He never wrote her, she never wrote him, so he figured that's the way it was meant to be.

When the invitation came to meet Sully and Tempe at Barbados, Booth decided against going. He had finally learned to repress his feelings for her. Seeing her again would unearth the feelings he had worked so hard to forget and he couldn't let that happen. And so, he took an undercover mission instead. He was partnered with another FBI Agent; it was a one month assignment in which they were to play a married couple looking to buy diamonds in Africa in order to capture a fugitive that was believed to be selling stolen diamonds on the black market.

The mission was successful, he had been injured, but they had caught the fugitive. He lay in hospital for six weeks, and as his physical wounds began to heal so did his emotional wounds, he realised that he needed to let go. Once he was back on his feet, he resumed working with the Jeffersonian, taking Zach out to do field work. He spent the rest of his spare time with Rebecca, building up his relationship with her and her new boyfriend, showing her that he could be a good father to his son. He also worked on his relationship with the squints, he found that they were more than the awkward scientists from the lab; they were some of the most genuine people he had ever met.

"_**You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh, you'll never know  
The one who loves you so**_

_**You don't know me"**_

"_**Mmmm**_

_**You'll never know**_

_**The one who loves you so**_

_**Well you don't know me"**_

So here he was today. Remembering the day she said good bye, as he waited for her arrival. Within a few minutes, she would be standing there, right in from of him. The pain of watching her walk, well literally sail away with Sully had long diminished. He was no longer the man who couldn't live without her, true – he still loved her, but he felt he could go on living his own life, knowing that she was happy living hers. He was her best friend, and he was going to be there for her always, but she would never know the man he truly was – the man completely in love with her, and that was okay.

The song ended and Booth was pulled out of his reverie as he caught some movement behind him in the reflection on the glass. Turning around he saw the squint squad hurriedly making their way to him.

"Booth! Traffic was crazy; I think everyone's trying to get home before the snow starts to fall. When will she be out?" Angela blurted as soon as they we're in ear shot.

"Hey guys, that's fine, she should be coming out any minute now" Booth replied as he turned his focus to the arrivals gate.

"You been here long?" Hodgins questioned, holding his hand out.

"Yeah, I got here about 2 hours ago" Booth replied honestly as he reached out to shake the offered hand

"I don't see why you came so early Agent Booth, Her plane would not have landed until ten o clock at the earliest and with the weather, her flight could have easily been delayed, you could have ridden with us and still made it on time, as you can see" Zach commented with a confused look at the FBI agent beside him.

Booth chuckled before replying "I know, Zach, it was more to prepare myself than for fear of being late"

Angela smiled at the comment, knowing this was going to be tough on Booth, he had changed a lot after the mission in Africa, she was glad he had finally opened up to everyone rather than shutting them out. Although she still thought that Booth and Bren would have been perfect for each other, she was glad that Booth had moved on and continued with his life. He hadn't been on many dates since Tempe had left, but she knew for a fact that he didn't dwell on her absence anymore.

"I see her!" Cam exclaimed, as she spotted the familiar auburn haired head making its way down the corridor. Though Cam and Brennan didn't have the greatest relationship before she left for the Caribbean, a deep rooted respect was evident between them, and after going with the squad to Barbados they had grown to become friends, not good friends by any means, but friends all the same.

The whole team rushed forward to meet her, but Booth hung back.

"Sweetie! Welcome home!" Angela squealed before engulfing her best friend in a bear hug.

"Welcome home Dr. B" Hodgins said enthusiastically as he leant into to hug her also.

"Glad to have you back Dr. Brennan" Cam nodded

Brennan smiled and hesitated before giving her an awkward hug.

"It's a pleasure to have you back Dr. Brennan, I've missed working with you" Zach said bashfully.

"Thanks Zach, I'm looking forward to working with you again" She smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

After the initial greetings we're done, Temperance looked beyond the rest of the group and spotted Booth standing back with a grin on his face. She felt her heart leap at the sight of him. He walked forward and his grin got even wider.

"Hey stranger" He said, charm smile firmly in place

"Hey yourself" She too was grinning now

"Guy Hug?" He winked

She laughed heartily and pulled him in for a hug

"I've missed you Booth" She mumbled into his shirt before pulling away

"Lets get you home" he said, taking her bags and walking towards the exit

"Booth! I can carry my own bags" Brennan yelled as she and the squints scurried to catch him

Booth laughed and turned around "I see you haven't changed."

"Never" she laughed

"Well, me neither, so deal with it" He countered

The group laughed as they continued to walk out of the airport.

Hodgins nudged Angela as they walked "Ah, I've missed this."

Angela smiled and watched the two ahead of her bicker

"Me too" She replied wistfully

**I appreciate reviews but don't feel compelled to leave one if you don't have time. Thanks for reading. Ree **


	3. Lost

Temperance Brennan sat in the passenger seat of the SUV

**A/N:** Another chapter, another song. As you all know by now, I'm not a fast updater. It's quite lengthy!! So I hope that makes up for it a little. This was really difficult to write because it just wasn't working out the way I wanted it to, with the song and everything. But anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. I really do have the next ones planned out already so my updates should come a little faster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, any Characters you may recognize or the song used – it's Lost by Michael Buble.

Temperance Brennan sat in the passenger seat of the SUV. The rain was still falling heavily as it has been doing for most of the 6 weeks she's been back. It was looking to be a cold winter and she was glad for once that her partner drove a gas guzzling SUV just for the sheer warmth the heater provided. She was still in her dress from Angela and Hodgins near wedding and Booth was still in his tux, yet here they were driving on the interstate towards Philadelphia. They rode in companionable silence for the first time in a long time. Booth reached over and turned on the radio just as a song ended and another began.

"_**I can't believe it's over**_

_**I watched the whole thing fall**_

_**And I never saw the writing that was on the wall**_

_**If I'd only knew**_

_**The days were slipping past**_

_**That the good things never last**_

_**That you were crying"**_

Their thoughts were both taken from the present and redirected to the ride home from the airport.

** Flashback: 6 weeks ago **

The rain had started belting down as they made their way out of the airport parking lot, and towards Brennan's apartment. The squint squad had happily agreed to have a welcome home party the next day, knowing the partners needed some time alone first.

Brennan watched the raindrops slide down her window as silence filled the car. The minutes stretched on in this manner - so much so that it had turned almost awkward, a consequence of 10 months apart.

Booth cleared his throat. _"So… How's Sully?"_ He decided to tread carefully, unsure where her relationship with the former FBI agent was.

"_He should have left for another charter run this afternoon."_ She said still looking out the window. She turned to look at him before continuing _"he wasn't too happy about my decision, but I needed to come home. I really missed everyone and my work."_

He smiled, nodding briefly before continuing hesitantly _"You'll be taking up your position at the Jeffersonian again?" _

"_That was always my intention, I'm hoping to start working again on Monday"_ She replied

"_I'm sure they'll be glad to have you back_" Booth hesitated once again before continuing _"Bones, things have changed, you've got to know that"_

Brennan sighed _"Of course Booth, it's logical that things will have changed over the course of time I've been away"_

"_Bones, I mean, you can't come out to the field with me anymore."_ Booth tried to explain, rushing his words.

Brennan bit her bottom lip and sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

He forged ahead _"I… I'll still be working as the Jeffersonian liaison; But Cullen doesn't seem keen on having you on the field, it doesn't look like I can persuade him otherwise. He has made it clear that he won't re-instate our partnership or give you clearance for the field"_

He pulled the car into her apartment complex and killed the engine before turning to face her.

"_Bones?"_ he asked timidly

"_You promised me full par…"_ She started

"_Stop"_ Booth cut her off _"I am not breaking any promises here; I put my neck on the line for you. And you left!"_

"_If I remember correctly, you told me to go. Everyone practically pushed me onto that boat"_ She was mad now, though she didn't really know why, it wasn't his fault. _"I can't believe you're just going to let this happen!" _she practically yelled

He ignored her last statement and chose to respond to her first _"No, you made that decision on your own. You're so pigheaded that you wouldn't have listened to me anyway. I wanted you to stay, anyone could see that" _He was so angry he was letting his words spill out unchecked. _"But you never stopped to think about how your absence would affect me, or our partnership. You made your decision, Bones, you left for 10 months without so much as a letter or a phone call, and you have to deal with the consequences. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours!"_ He yelled vehemently, pointing his finger at her.

Brennan was stunned. She didn't realise how much her absence had affected him. She had really hurt him; how could she have expected anything from him. They sat there in silence, neither knew for how long.

"_I'm sorry Booth"_ She said finally

"_Yea well, what's done is done. There's nothing I can do, I mean, really, what did you expect Brennan? That everything would pick up where we left off?"_ He said bitterly

"_You're right. I… I understand. Booth, I'm not sorry I went - my life was a mess. What with New Orleans, identifying my mother, finding out about my father and Russ, the grave digger… Booth, Sully's offer was just too good to refuse… And I thought I loved him, I thought that I should at least give the relationship a go."_ She was crying now. _ "But what I am sorry about Booth, is that in doing so I ruined the best thing that I've had in a long time."_ Turning to grab her bags, she quickly stepped out of the car and into the rain _"Good-bye Booth"_ and with that she slammed the car door shut and ran towards her apartment complex.

"_**Summer turned to winter**_

_**And the snow it turned to rain**_

_**And the rain turned into tears upon your face**_

_**I hardly recognized the girl you are today**_

_**And god I hope it's not too late**_

_**It's not too late"**_

He sat in the car and watched her walk through the rain into her apartment complex. He thought he had worked through this, moved on. But hearing the hurt in her voice when she basically accused him of not fighting for their partnership had re-opened old wounds. She didn't have the right to be hurt, she was the one that left.

Booth leaned his head back onto the headrest, closed his eyes and focused on steadying his breathing. He didn't really mean it; the heat of the moment had gotten to him. He rubbed his face with his hands, and consequently slammed them onto the steering wheel in frustration. She had changed. She was still as stubborn as a mule and she could still annoy him to no end, but something was different about her. There was a part of her that he didn't recognize, like a hidden part that he had never seen. He thought back on their conversation and upon replaying her last words, recognition finally dawned on him - That's why she was crying, she had taken a chance, followed her heart and came home. During the 10 months she had finally found that connection between heart and brain that she was craving for. In his anger, he may have just given her a reason to once again build up her walls.

'_Seeley. You are an idiot.'_

Booth quickly clambered out of his SUV and sprinted after her. Taking the steps two at a time he quickly made it to her door and banged on it loudly.

"_Bones, I'm sorry, please open up, I didn't mean any of that_" He yelled through the door

"_Booth, just go home."_ She yelled back, he could hear the strain in her voice and knew she was still crying.

"_No, I need to talk to you."_ He pleaded _"Please Temperance"_

There was silence for a moment before she replied; this time her voice came from just behind the door _"Booth, I don't want to talk right now. I want to be alone"_

"_Bones listen to me, I was angry and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I promised you I would never leave you and I'm going to keep that promise"_ He whispered, sounding defeated

The next thing he heard was the sliding of locks.

"_**'Cause you are not alone**_

_**I'm always there with you**_

_**And we'll get lost together**_

_**Till the light comes pouring through**_

_**'Cause when you feel like you're done**_

_**And the darkness has won**_

_**Babe, you're not lost**_

_**When your world's crashing down**_

_**And you can't bear the thought**_

_**I said, babe, you're not lost"**_

The door swung open and Brennan stood at the door, she looked up at him briefly before averting her gaze to the ground.

He took a step towards her. _"Bones… please look at me."_ He put his finger under her chin and gently pushed her face up to look at him. Her eyes were pooled with tears that she was struggling to hold back.

"_I'm sorry Bones; I didn't mean a word I said back there. I don't blame you; I understand why you had to go. Yes, I was hurt and angry for a while but I was being selfish, I realize now, just how much this trip has helped you." _

Her tears were now slipping down her cheeks.

"_I meant it when I said I'll never leave you. We may not be able to be partners anymore, but I'll always be here. You're not just my partner; you're also my friend, which means I won't let you face anything alone. Please believe me, Bones, I'm not going anywhere"_

Brennan just nodded, she was afraid that she had ruined their friendship, but hearing him say those words, she knew he would always be there, no matter what.

** End flashback **

The partners looked at each other as the chorus of the song played, understanding passing between the two of how much that night meant to them. As the next verse began to play Brennan's mind was once again taken back in time.

"_**Life can show no mercy**_

_**It can tear your soul apart**_

_**It can make you feel like you've gone crazy**_

_**But you're not**_

_**Though things have seemed to changed**_

_**There's one thing that's still the same**_

_**In my heart you have remained**_

_**And we can fly fly fly away"**_

** Flashback: 4 weeks earlier **

She was sitting at the diner alone, when her father slid in next to her.

"_I just want to talk about your mother." _He started before seeing the distress on his daughters face

"_Booth is missing." _She didn't question how he found her or what he wanted to say about her mother. _"It's been over 18 hours."_

"_He tried to take down Hugh Kennedy by himself?" _Max asked

She replies looking at her dad_ "He's only got one leg and he's old."_

"_Yeah. You know how he got old? By being fast and paranoid. He cut off his own leg." _Max stated simply

Brennan paused before replying_ "Booth is tough." _More to herself than to her father

"_What does the FBI say?" _Max continues

She just shrugs_ "Nothing."_

He nods._ "Yeah. "Need to know", right?" _

"_Mmhm." _she pauses_ "I want to do something but I don't – I don't know what." _She looks at her father pleadingly

"_Are you asking?" _Max asks sombrely

"_You'd help find the man who's going to put you in jail?" _She answers his question with one of her own.

"_Well, Booth will – will do the best he can. I'll do the best I can and we'll see how it works out when we get there. Wh-where did he find Kennedy?" _He asks already knowing what she wanted.

"_Baltimore." _She replied simply.

** End Flashback **

Booth looked across at his partner as the words to the verse played. The past four weeks had been hard on her. He could tell that she was thinking back on the past weeks by the look on her face.

He had convinced Cullen to give the partnership a chance and Cullen assigned this case as a test to see if they were still "compatible". But things hadn't gone quite the way they had planned, he was taken and tortured and Brennan had to ask assistance from her fugitive father to find him. They had solved the case; but Cullen was less than impressed, however he has allowed them a few more cases since. Nonetheless, their partnership was still on shaky ground, just this week he had arrested Max Keenan, or Max had given himself up depending on how you look at it.

** Flashback: 4 days ago **

"_Am I going to need to use my gun, Max?__"_ Booth asked as he walked toward his partners' father.

Max shrugged _"You got your piece of paper?__"_

"_Max Keenan, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Deputy Director...__"_Booth started the familiar process.

"_Oh, fine, fine. Sure. You know what? You can take me. You're right. I'm not going to abandon her again.__"_ Max cut him off

"_You're not going to resist?__ "_ Booth raised one eye brow suspiciously.

"_It's your lucky day, I guess.__"_ Max shrugged again

"_Great.__"_ Booth was a little surprised but he would take an easy arrest any day. He stepped forward to cuff him

"_No. Wait a minute. No. See, I'm wrong. I can't just go quietly. It's not my nature.__"_Max stepped back and put up one hand to signal him to wait.

Booth laughed _"Max, I got a gun.__"_ He pointed at his gun to prove his point.

"_I can't surrender. You're going to have to shoot me. You...You understand.__"_Max knew Booth wouldn't shoot him unless it was absolutley necessary.

"_Not your nature?__"_He quirked an eyebrow. Max Keenan was not the usual criminal.

"_Yeah, maybe it's a character flaw__"_Max smirked slightly

Booth took his gun out of his holster.

"_Yeah, shoot me. Shoot me. But in the leg, please, if you don't mind.__"_Max pointed at his right leg.

"_Ok. Hold up" _He puts his gun away_ "One second, please. Thank you" _He puts up his hand preparing to fight

Max puts his hands up in a defesive pose _"Ready?" _Booth punched him in the face "_Hey. Hey, that's good, kid. You're throwing"_ Max punched Booth in the face _"What's the matter? Got a glass jaw?"_ Max taunted

"_You know what? You talk too much"_ Booth replied punching Max in the face

"_Right in the face? Geez"_ Max doubled over, taking deep breathes. _"Time. Time."_

"_You had enough?" _Booth asked relaxing a little

"_Wait. I'm old." _Max replied straightening up slightly

"_There's no time-outs during an arrest"_ Booth remarks stepping toward him

Max punched Booth in the gut and Booth retaliated with two punches of his own, that left Max on the ground.

"_Ok, I'm done. I'm done. It's over. I'm finished."_ Max surrendered, still on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Taking out the cuffs, Booth leaned down to pick him up "_Let's go"_

Max saw his chance and punched him in the groin

"_Oh, God. That really hurts_" Booth croaked out before falling onto the floor next to Max.

** End Flashback **

He had eventually cuffed him and taken him to headquarters. This was one more blow to the partners case as Cullen required the partners to have therapy before he officially re-instated their partnership. The partners hadn't had a chance to really talk about the arrest but Brennan was adamant that she understood it was part of his Job. Booth knew the events of the past 4 days had only added to the strain of the past 4 weeks, and he wanted to ease the pain of it all. He had finally found his chance at the most unlikely of times – Angela and Hodgins wedding.

** Flashback: 1 hour earlier **

"_Bones?_" Booth whispered as they walked down the aisle

"_Yes?"_ Brennan whispered back

"_Listen, I'm, I'm sorry, I had to arrest your father."___Booth apologised quietly

Brennan smiled as she looked around at the guests_"We don't have to talk about that right now. You did your duty. I understand" _

Booth knew she was right but this was important._"Yep. But..." _Booth hadn't realised they we're at the end of the aisle already and walked to the right as Brennan walked to the opposite side. The music changed and Angela was making her way down the aisle with her father.

"_Bones?" _Booth whispered rather loudly, trying to get her attention

"_What?" _Brennan replied irritated. Her best friend was walking down the aisle!

He continued anyway _"He could have gotten away" _

Brennan looked at him. "_What?" _He had her attention now

"_We got into a fight. Your dad could have escaped capture." _He admitted, taking a step toward her

She was confused "_So he beat you in the fight?" _She asked also taking a step forward

"_No, I didn't say that." _He said hurriedly, continuing to take steps forward

She was even more confused now "_You beat him, but you gave him a chance to get away?" _They we're still whispering and we're now close enough to be the only one's to hear the conversation

"_No, I didn't say that" _He replies with a shake of his head. He takes on more step forward and they meet infront of the minister

"_I don't see any other alternative." _She scrunched her face in confusion.

Booth shook his head before continuing _"No, Bones, your father chose to be arrested because he felt if he abandoned you again, he'd lose you forever. I just thought you should know" _He watches as her face softens and is surprised when she hugs him suddenly.

"_Thanks, Booth."_ She whispered into his ear

Angela cleared her throat gaining their attention _"Hi. I'd like to get married now."_

** End Flashback **

In another dramatic twist of events, the wedding hadn't gone through. Apparently Angela was still married. So they fled, leaving the partners standing at the altar, some would say it was symbolic. Brennan had looked at Booth and asked _"What do we do now?"_ Booth thought for a moment, before pulling her down the aisle and out to his SUV.

"_Booth! Where are we going?"_ She managed to ask as he shoved her into the passenger seat. She was soaked, it had started to rain while they were in the church.

"_Well Bones, You need to get away, you've had a rough couple of weeks and i want to show you something..." _He answered while climbing into the drivers seat. He hesitated before adding _"... In Philly"_

"_Philadelphia? Booth!"_ she looked at him in shock

Booth just grinned and turned on the engine _"Just trust me Bones. We'll back after the weekend."_

"_Fine." _She agreed readily, she was curious, and she knew he was right, she needed to get away for a little while _"but i want to know where you're taking me, exactly"_

"_It's my spot"_ He replied, then rushed to explain, she had the i-don't-know-what-that-means face on. _"It's the place i used to go to when i was a kid... and when i just got back from the army - when i needed to clear my head. I would lay there all night, looking at the stars, it always helped."_

She nodded in understanding, turning to look out the window.

And so, here they we're driving steadily along to their destination.

"_**'Cause you are not alone**_

_**And I am there with you**_

_**And we'll get lost together**_

_**Till the light comes pouring through**_

_**'Cause when you feel like you're done**_

_**And the darkness has won**_

_**Babe, you're not lost**_

_**And the world's crashing down**_

_**And you cannot bear to crawl**_

_**I said, baby, you're not lost**_

_**I said, baby, you're not lost**_

_**I said, baby, you're not lost"**_

As the song ended Booth looked over at his partner once again. Now her eyes were closed but a small smile was on her lips.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ Booth asked quietly, turning his attention back onto the road

She opened her eyes and smiled. "_That for the first time since I was fifteen I don't feel alone. That though my life has been a mess, that at times I felt like I couldn't go on, I feel perfectly safe now, knowing you'll always be here for me. Thanks Booth"_

"_Anytime Bones, Anytime"_ He replied, flashing a charm smile.

**Told you it was long. Sorry about all the flashbacks, it was the only way I could fit it together and get the message across the way I wanted. Once again, Thanks for reading. Review if you like, but I won't hold it against you if you don't.**


End file.
